


Do you wanna be my snowman?

by brunettelovegood



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettelovegood/pseuds/brunettelovegood
Summary: Jun didn't expect the snowman would turn into a guy when he bit his nose.





	Do you wanna be my snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> So [this](https://twitter.com/menjunfei/status/1061231300344827904) is too much Jun to let it go.

Jun had no regrets about going for a stroll in the park, even if it was covered in snow. He loved this park. It didn't matter if he couldn't feel his cheeks anymore or if he didn't know if his feet were warm or numb from frozenness – it was beautiful in any season. Now that he was at college, living too far away for most of the year, this was one of the rare moments he could enjoy it. Also, if he heard his mother saying he “should put down his damn phone and go play with other boys” once more, his head would explode.

But he would not put it down. In fact, he would post some cool photos to the world to see.

He was looking for something a bit more colorful to contrast with all the white and gray of his surroundings when a fully clothed snowman caught his eye. A snowman with pants and a jacket. That was weird. He could imagine how the trouble the sculpture creators had to arrange the pants that way. But the jacket was red and perfect for his photo.

He got closer and stopped to exam the art in front of him. This snowman had a beanie, and glasses, although the traditional carrot nose was there, and that was the most important feature at the moment. Because he was going to bite that carrot. That would be cool.

He took some selfies first, obviously. Then, took a breath and tried to ignore he had not a clue about the origins of the thing he was about to bite. It would take just a second though.

He faced the snowman, realizing he didn't have to bend his knees – they had basically the same height (this people were really invested in their task, apparently). He positioned his hand, adjusted the angle, and opened his mouth. He pressed the button, and reflexive pressed his teeth as well.

“Ouch!”

This had not come from him. Startled, Jun opened his eyes. He was now facing a dark haired guy. And biting his nose.

“You're biting my nose.” The low voice spoke again.

Jun jumped stepping away.

“I'm sorry – I… I swear it was a carrot a second ago!” He remembered his mother telling him some hours ago, for the thousand time, that his brain would become all the jelly he insisted on eating before lunch all the time. Apparently the day had come.

“Oh, I know that. I was a snowman for almost two hours until you come.”

Jun just stared at the guy. He was wearing the same clothes as the snowman, and they seemed dry, although he was shivering a little. He was also very attractive, and Jun wondered, was his hearing ok or his brain just didn't know how to work around beautiful guys anymore?

Realizing this wasn't really an explanation, the guy continued, arms bracing himself, “You know the lady who lives at the 71?”

“The witch?” Jun blinked. “Yes, she is friends with my mother.” His mother didn't like he called her friend that way, but he was an adult now. He would call witch whoever looked at him as if he was a precious ingredient to some potion if he wanted to.

“She's friends with my mom t-too, and I always thought she was a witch. Now I have proof!” His eyes shined, although he seemed a little maniac. Jun’s insides did funny things. “I had just got here in the park, you know, and then she appeared from nowhere and asked me to help her carrying her grocery bags, that she would ‘buy me an ice-cream.’ I'm not eight anymore! People think just because I'm a Literature major I'm poor or something! But I can buy my own ice-cream! And I'd rather have a coffee, it's too damn cold. Anyway, I said no, because I need to make people understand I'm no kid anymore, and well, sounds silly, but I really miss this park, and she got pissed and said something like I ‘should learn a lesson to understand the warm of my heart should come to surface once in a while.’ Who the fuck she think she is? And she did something with that pink horrible purse she is always carrying and next thing I know I'm made of snow and can't move!”

Jun was still staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened, trying to absorb all information. There was much his mind couldn't comprehend, but another part he was too familiar with. He decided to start with the solid things.

“I miss this park a lot too.” The guy blinked, and then smiled. “I'm Wen Junhui, by the way.”

“Jeon Wonwoo. Are you new in the neighborhood?”

“No, I've lived here since I was a kid. Are you new here?”

“No! How come did I never see you? I think I'd never forget your face. I mean! I…” Wonwoo blushed, avoiding his gaze. “I think my brain is frozen.”

“No worries, I don't think I'd forget you too…” Jun giggled, winning a half smile from Wonwoo.

They fell in silence, neither knowing how to unfreeze their situation. But Jun knew he wasn't ready to part ways yet.

“That thing you said about people don't understanding we are not kids anymore, I know what you mean. I love being back home, but my mother keeps telling me what not to do, what not to eat, “stop playing on the phone and go meet people-”

“Which games do you play?” Wonwoo quickly interrupted him, his eyes shining again. “I mean, sorry to interrupt you. Yeah, that's exactly what I was talking about.” And then he sneezed three times in a row.

“Oh, I'm so sorry! You must be freezing! You were made of snow for two hours!” He took off his own scarf and put it on top the green Wonwoo was already wearing. “I hope this helps a little.”

Wonwoo’s cheeks were pink when he looked seriously into Jun’s eyes. “It helps a lot. It has gotten your warm.”

Jun did not avoid Wonwoo’s eyes until the air was gone from his lungs and he coughed a little, remembering how to breath.

“So… You said you would rather have coffee? Wanna go now? We need to get you warm again. I don't have to pay yours if you don't want to.”

Wonwoo smiled again and took his hand.

“I'd love to go.”

***

From the window of the 71, Mrs. Yoon observed the scene. After seeing the boys growing up over the years, every day in that damn park, always alone, in different sections or schedules, and now having to listen to their mothers’ worries about their loneliness, she had finally accomplished her mission. She smiled, satisfied.

***

Jun drunk a sip from his cup, gathering courage. Wonwoo was awkward in a Jun-level, which was rare to find, and they were getting along naturally. After only 20 minutes of conversation, he knew he had to at least try. But he was nervous. He looked at the pictures he took at the park, to distract himself from the guy seated in front of him, and give his brain a second to organize his thoughts. The last photo appears on the screen: he biting the nose of a confused Wonwoo. Something warm embraces his heart, and that's all he needs. He put his cup down and faced Wonwoo.

“What do you think would happen if I had kissed you, like the fairy tales?”

“I... I don't know...” Wonwoo hesitates for a second, but finds Jun’s eyes once more. “But if you kissed me now, I'd kiss you back.”


End file.
